La Malédiction de la Cape
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] One shot no couple. Megumi a une douloureuse expérience avec une cape, qu'il n'osera jamais avouer... Reviews pleaseuh !


**La Malédiction de la Cape**

* * *

**Série **: Fruits Basket 

**Auteur **: Mydaya

**Site **: http/nex84.ath.cx/site/accueil.htm

**Genre **: One-shot humoristique sur le thème du noir et du mal de crâne

**Disclaimers **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Il n'y a pas de couples, pas de spoilers, en gros, ce one-shot ne sert à rien, lool ! Le personnage "Mita-kun" est de mon cru, mais bon...

* * *

Megumi Hanajima était un être craint et respecté par tous. 

Sa coupe de cheveux sévères et ses yeux naturellement sans expression inspirait quelque chose... d'innomable tellement la peur vous dévorait le ventre.

Habillé tout de noir, on le remarquait dans la rue, du coin de l'oeil généralement et cela donnait envie à ses jambes de marcher un peu plus vote qu'à l'accoutumée.

Mais le jeune garçon passait, semblant ne pas faire attention à son entourage.

Il faut dire que lorsqu'il y avait foule, c'est comme si une énorme bulle d'air empêchait la foule de se comprimer contre lui.

Lorsqu'il sortait dehors avec sa soeur, Saki Hanajima, c'était la même chose, mais la bulle était encore plus titanesque.

Alors que ce petit être était... peut-être gentil, sympathique, puisqu'il mangeait des dangos **(1)** comme tout le monde - certes vraiment très très rapidement, mais cela rejoignait le comportement de n'importe quel être vivant face à de la nourriture appétissante.

Bien sûr, il pouvait s'amuser à maudire quelqu'un, pour passer le temps, ou simplement ne lancer que des paroles, afin d'étudier l'impact que cela parfois produisait.

Bref, malgré son air toujours le même, Megumi s'amusait.

Alors qu'il était en cours, sortant ses cachiers noirs et ses stylos noirs sur sa table habillée de dentelles noires - à quoi même les professeurs ne jetaient pas deux fois un coup d'oeil - bref, la journée commençait tout ce qu'il y avait de normalement, lorsque tout d'un coup :

- Salut Hana-kun !

Megumi tourna lentement la tête.

Ce qui équivalait à un brusque mouvement de sa part, aimant généralement garder sa tête à la même place et ne bougeant uniquement que ses yeux.

Certes, cela faisait un peu peur à ses camarades au début, mais bon ils y étaient habitués.

Bien.

Ce garçon s'était adressé à lui avec un large sourire et à présent que son attention était toute dirigée vers lui, les coins de sa bouche voulaient se rabaisser, mais l'esprit de cet inconnu était fort, donc il ne broncha pas plus que ça.

Inconnu, inconnu... Peut-être pas tant que ça.

- Bonjour Mita-kun.

- Ca va ? continua le courageux bonhomme.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lancer une malédiction, non.

- Ahaha... Bref ! Je voulais te poser une question.

- Je m'en doute.

- Ah ? Hem... Donc je voulais savoir si tu as le même style vêtimentaire que ta soeur qui est passée un jour.

- Pourtant nous ne nous ressemblons pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, ajouta précipitamment le pauvre gars. Mais puisque vous vous habillez tous les deux en noirs, est-ce que les habits se prêtent ?

- Non.

- Alors tu n'as pas de cape ?

Le _mot _était dit.

Megumi ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et se redressa brusquement, effrayant son vis-à-vis.

Le frère de Saki lança un regard noir - sans mauvais jeu de mot - à ce dernier qui effectua une retraite stratégique.

Puis il se rassit alors que le professeur de la matinée entrait et saluait tout le monde.

Le cours débuta et Megumi partit dans ses pensées.

De toute manière, écoutant ou non, il était comme sa soeur, passant au rattrapage à chaque fois car les malédictions ne faisaient pas monter de niveau son pauvre cerveau stupide, comme le disait sa chère soeur.

Il se souvenait, oui, il se souvenait de "ça"...

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

Megumi, de son oeil habituel vif, voulait demander à sa soeur de lui montrer comment préparer des dangos.

Il avait à peine 7 ans.

Mais Saki n'était pas dans sa chambre.

- Sûrement avec Honda-san et son amie, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il allait repartir et ça se serait arrêté là, mais non, inhabituellement, il fut pris de curiosité, et, avisant la grande et large cape de sa soeur, il ne fut pris que d'une seule hésitation avant de la saisir.

D'une couleur superbe - ceux qui ne verrait que du noir seraient probablement stupide -, le toucher était également agréable.

Où est-ce qu'elle l'avait acheté déjà ?

Ah oui, dans cette boutique qui avait brûlé à cause d'un client ou d'une cliente possédant également un pouvoir des ondes, autre que sa soeur.

Le ou la client(e) semblait être énervé(e) à cette époque.

Mais peu importe.

Megumi installa majestueusement la cape sur ses épaules et se regarda avec une étincelle de fierté.

Il fit quelques pas, jugeant la beauté du tissu, faisant voltiger les pans à chaque fois que son pied touchait le sol.

Soudain, ce qui devait arriver, arriva : quelqu'un sonna à la porte de la maison et surprit le jeune homme qui semblait avoir mauvaise conscience pour avoir essayé la cape de sa soeur sans autorisation.

Dans sa précipitation dont il n'avait pas conscience, il se prit les pied dans la cape : il tomba, emporté par son élan.

Sa tête subit le premier impact avec le sol, notamment dur.

- Aïe.

Un peu plus posément, il se débarassa de la cape noire, puis alla ouvrir.

C'était simplement le facteur et, après lui avoir demandé son nom, Megumi lui lança une petite malédiction pour l'avoir rendu ridicule, même s'il était seul à ce moment-là.

Il se promit alors de porter des vêtements simples et jamais de cape.

Le soir, sa soeur se tourna vers lui, ses ondes en action :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose à la maison ?

- Non.

- ...

- J'ai simplement mal à la tête.

- ...

- ...

- Oh, fit-elle simplement.

- Oui.

- ... Je vois.

Saki lui apprit à se faire lui-même ses dangos, mais le souvenir de cette cape maudite lui revenait à chaque fois, chaque jour de sa vie.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

* * *

- Hana-kun ! 

Megumi releva les yeux et vit son professeur légèrement penché sur lui, l'air contrarié imprimé sur son visage.

Prenant son expression habituelle, le jeune homme le regarda dans les yeux.

- Oui ?

- On ne s'endort pas en cours !

- Oui, monsieur.

Un peu irrité d'avoir été dérangé alors qu'il se mémorait de mauvais souvenirs, Megumi lança une malédiction à son professeur, avant de suivre passivement le cours.

**FIN **

**(1)** : Merci à Karou la belle de m'avoir dire que les dangos sont en fait une boulette de pate de riz sucrée en brochette(dango signifiant petite boule), donc une sucrerie.

* * *

**Mydaya **: Petit one-shot fait grâce au LJ Quatre Temps, donc il faut surtout les remercier. Puisque j'ai été bien placée parmi les autres fics proposées, j'ai décidé de la poster, afin de vosu la faire partager, puisqu'elle avait plu à certains ;p Donc première fanfic sur Fruits Basket, je ne sais pas si ça rend bien -.-;; Reviewez-moi, siouplé. 


End file.
